


In Silence

by rabitty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2 a.m messes with my head, Bossy, Creeper!Derek, F/M, Gang, Gay Love, Hate, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Orders, Teen Wolf, Werewolves, creepy creeper, derek ahs to do what stiles asks, lets make up some tags, man love, mob, mofia family, sterek love, stiles is the son of a gangster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabitty/pseuds/rabitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer and Stiles has nothing to do. Scott is off galavanting with his new mobster boyfriend, Peter Hale, while Stiles is stuck at home. Oh yeah, Stiles' dad is the head of the mofia, and the Hales have served the Stilinski's for generations. help, summaries hate me T^T</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> ta da a gang fanfic!  
> I own none of the Teen Wolf characters or storylines and claim no right to them.

Summer wasn't the best time of the year for Stiles; the heat made him itchy and irritable. Even Scott became a little wary of him whenever the temperature started climbing. And today...well, today was a perfectly, beautifully, annoying day. 

Stiles slumped against the headboard of his bed, barely looking up to angle his mini fan on his night stand to blast directly on his face. He sighed and wiped the film of sweat off of his forehead. Fuckin' summer, he thought darkly, glaring at the sun slanting in through his blinds. Flipping through the TV channels proved to be unsatisfactory, and he had already read all of his books at least three times before. He wriggled around on top of his blanket in annoyance. There was nothing to do. 

Getting out his phone, he called Scott. "Save me," he grumbled when Scott picked up.

"Wha?" his friend asked. "Stiles, are you in trouble?" 

Stiles huffed. "Nooo, I'm just bored and annoyed and it's so hot!'' he complained.

Scott laughed on the other end. " Sorry buddy, I'm with Peter right now," Stiles could hear giggling and the wet sound of kissing. He had to restrain himself from puking. 

"Ugh, go," Stiles sighed.

Scott giggled more. "Talk to you later," and Stiles was left to his lonesome again. He was still a little weirded out that his father's right hand man and his best friend were dating. There was, like a nineteen year age difference between them. But whatever, the heart wants what the heart wants, or some such shit.

Flipping on his side, he grabbed the mini fan and checked to see if it could go up any higher. For all the pomp and glory of the Stilinski family mansion, it was a bit lacking in modern conveniences, like, say, air conditioning and a water heater and a dish washer. Not that Stiles ever did dishes, but still. He was sure the kitchen staff would thank him if he convinced his father into getting one or several.

Stiles reached out and pressed a button on the old fashion land line sitting next to the fan. There was a buz, a hum, and then a thick, surly voice asking "Yes, sir?"

"Hello hello," said Stiles, trying to be cheerful and polite despite the scorching temperatures. "Is this Derek?"

"It is, sir. How can I be of service." Derek asked gruffly. Stiles knew that Derek wasn't particularly fond of him, and enjoyed tormenting him whenever he got the chance.

"I'm feeling hot and I'd like something cold to drink," he said, a small smile growing on his lips.

"I'll bring you up a soda, then, sir," Derek ground out, annoyance evident even on the phone.

"We don't have anything I'd like in the kitchens. I wanna go to the store," he pouted. He let himself act like the spoiled brat Derek thought he was just to see how far he could push him.

There was a pause of several breathes and then he sighed, "Fine, I'll run to the store and-"

"No," stiles insisted, smiling wider "I want. To. Go. With. You."

Stiles was pretty sure that that was a growl, and then Derek grumbled something under his breath about rich kids. "I'll come to get you from your room," he said in a tight voice.

Stiles hung up and swung his legs off the bed. Racing around the room, he threw some clean clothes on, put on some deodorant, and managed to get into a pair of flip flops before Derek was at the door. He didn't even bother knocking, he just barged in and waited by the bed until Stiles was ready.

They walked out into the hall, passing several other men, all of whom were Mr. Stilinski's ''employees''. More like army of thugs. See, the mansion didn't come free. Stiles' family had to dirty their hands a little to be able to afford such a beautiful big home, plus the mountains of cash now hidden in a cornucopia of different foreign banking accounts. 

Stiles was proud of his family's business, even if it was rather shady. Drugs made good money and weapons made good money, and Stilinskis had the ability to provide clients with both. 

The Family had gotten into the business several generations back, in the '20s or something, and as far as Stiles knew, the Hales had always, unflinchingly, worked under the Stilinskis. The Hales were even referred to as the Wolf Pack or the Stilinski Dogs.

He snuck a peak of Derek out of the corner of his eye as they walked down the many flights of stairs to the first floor, and smiled brightly. He was going to have fun today.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so hopefully my writing will be better seeing as I am not half asleep now ;)

Derek had seated Stiles,much to his chagrin, in the back of the car. He hated being treated like a little kid. Stiles folded his arms and stared out the bullet proof glass. They were leaving behind the gated estate, heading towards the nearest town. His father was so paranoid that something bad was going to happen to him after the death of his mother, that he had moving them all the way from the city to some half forgotten vacation villa in the mountains somewhere. Somewhere his dad thought he could guard like a fortress.

His mom hadn't actually known what Mr. Stilinski did until several years into their marriage. She had always just assumed that they were living off of old money, and the copious amount of body guards and such was just because he was overprotective. That changed when she had accidentally barged in on an arms deal.

She had threatened to leave Stiles' father, and take Stiles with her. Devastated, Mr. Stilinski had begged her not to go, and had even tried trailing her when she did leave, but lost her. Several days later, his men had managed to find baby Stiles wrapped in his dead mother's arms in a motel room three miles away from their old house. Some body from a rival family had taken the chance to kill Mrs. Stilinski, but hadn't had the time to dispose of Stiles.

In a sense, Derek was his dog. Mr. Stilinski had asked Mr. Hale to have Derek look after him the day he came back home, and Mr. Hale had obliged, forcing his son into baby sitting duties, basically. 

"Your father will not be happy with me about this," Derek said, turning into the parking lot of some rinky dink super market.

"Whatever, he's busy, he won't even notice I'm gone," Stiles said, unbuckling and throwing the door open before Derek had even stopped the car.

"Hey, be careful!" Derek shouted as Stiles ran through the automatic doors of the store.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Hmm, what am I in the mood for?" Stiles rubbed his chin and scanned a variety of drinks in the refrigerated section.

Derek stood awkwardly behind him, both trying to stay far enough away, and yet hover protectively. "Just pick already," he grumbled, folding his arms in his leather jacket.

"I will not be rushed, so untwist the knot in your panties," Stiles gave him a lopsided smile and turned back to his beverage browsing. At least it was air conditioned in the store.

He could hear a few hushed giggles several feet away from them. Two girls were standing close to each other, ogling Derek.

"Do you think they're dating?" the tallest one asked the other. Derek stiffed so quickly it looked painful.

"I hope not," she smiled behind her hand "he's yummy,"

Stiles turned around slowly towards Derek, pretending not to have heard the girls. "Come on, babe, they don't have any limeade." Stiles smiled up at him, leaning on his tip toes, and put a chaste kiss on Derek's cheek. The two girls gave little squeaks. He looked over grinning, and gave them a wink.

Derek stumbled after him, holding his cheek like some one had just punched him.

"Sorry," he said simply "those girls were annoying me,"

Derek, still holding his cheek, looked at him like he had just sprouted an extra head. 

"Dude, what's up?" Stiles asked, waving his hand in front of Derek's face. Why was he acting so weird?

"You...you just kissed...me," Derek said quietly.

"Umm, yeah? On the cheek," Stiles looked at Derek like he had gone crazy "Guys in Europe do that shit all the time to each other, it's no big deal,"

Derek dropped his hand from his face and cleared his throat, his old look of judgement, doom and gloom returning. "Yeah, well, it took me by surprise. And it was stupid," Derek pushed Stiles down an aisle. "Pick a drink so we can get the hell out of here,"

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Stiles eventually managed to find a suitable drink ( Kiwi Melon Pineapple Blaster!), and after Derek begrudgingly paid for it, they headed out to the car. 

Derek was just unlocking the door when several shady pulled up behind and on either side of them. With out saying anything, Derek pushed Stiles completely into the car and slammed the door behind him. 

"Get down Stiles," Stiles could just barely hear him through the glass and ducked into the space between the seat and the dashboard as best he could.

Derek was just pulling out his gun from his belt when the first shots from the cars were made. Derek skidded to the ground, dropping just before the bullets sprayed the side of his car. For half a second Derek worried about Stiles, but knew that the vehicle was safe. The bullets barely left scratches on the metal and pinged off the windows like beebees. 

Lifting his gun as he slid into his crouch, he shot out the first and second cars windows, killing the shooters. The third one still had two men in it, but it was on the other side of his car. He crept around to the bumper, and jumped out infront of the other car, already firing. Derek winced feeling several wounds bloom on his chest and shoulder, but kept shooting at the men.

Finally, he had managed to kill the last of the strangers, and slumped to the asphalt. The last thing he saw was Stiles' stupid drink, riddled with little holes and leaking a sickly sweet liquid all over the ground before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at action scenes, I know, but i thought the drama of a shoot out would do nicely. ^w^

**Author's Note:**

> what dost thou thinketh of mine new fic?


End file.
